


The Boy Who Loved

by IntoThePensive



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoThePensive/pseuds/IntoThePensive
Summary: Thing that exists because things we love always have a way of coming back to us. There is literally zero plot and it's just fun. Boys and Quidditch. It's just what the healer ordered.





	The Boy Who Loved

Blood covered his face. He was fairly certain that his nose was out of place—no he knew it was out of place—but now wasn't the time to worry about that. Whatever was broken, he’d deal with it later. He pulled himself upright and squeezed his eyes shut, making the pain in the center of his face all the more prevalent. The pain was blinding, as though all he could see was a white light, even though his eyes were closed. He needed to open his eyes. He was barely steady as he was, and he was almost certain that, at any moment, he was going to fall to his death.

 

Slowly he opened his eyes. The pain wasn’t receding, but he couldn’t sit like this forever. The longer he stayed still the higher the probability It would be that he would get hit again. He was asking for more sitting like a chocobo on water. He was also fairly certain that his head would spin, and he’d fall…again. He placed on hand on his temple, willing the ache in his skull to go away from sheer willpower. Cursing under his breath as he felt the blood fall from his face onto the hand keeping him steady.

 

‘’Should I expect you to be prepared to finish this game sometime today?“ a low voice had said from beside him.

 

He hadn’t been aware that Ravus had flown up behind him. He cut himself some slack, as he had been preoccupied by the fact that he felt like there was a brand new hole in his face. He had seen the bludger coming, but hadn’t been quick enough to pull his broom. He had been distracted by a glint of gold off to the side of the pitch near the Ravenclaw student section.

 

Opening his eyes, he glanced at Ravus. He lifted his chin and grunted, “yeah dude, I was momentarily occupied trying to keep my face together.”

 

Ravus looked to be in his element.  Truthfully, he already had his future already open for him. He'd already been approached by three national quidditch teams for after he graduated. He’d be an easy sell for quidditch teams. Undeniably gorgeous enough to have girls dropping their books in the corridors between classes. Just when he opened his mouth, did it appear as if he didn’t have an ounce of the mannerisms that his sister had. He was cross, abrasive, and his face never without his signature sneer.

 

Just like the one that was on Noctis’s face, when he looked over at him, as Ravus shot back, “well, take your time highness, we’ve got all day.’’

 

Instead of responding, Noctis just nodded at him and flew off. He had to reorient himself with the pitch to see if he could hope to get a glimpse of gold. His Firebolt flew around the pitch quickly, but Iris was a skilled seeker, and a betting man should never have bet against her abilities. She had bested him more than enough times for him to know that she was more than capable of finding the snitch before him. She was a skilled competitor, and off the pitch, he’d congratulate her if she won.  For now, though, he was focused on dragging the Gryffindors down a peg.

 

‘’Highwind scores another goal tying with Slytherin at 70-70!” Talcott’s voice rang out over the stadium.

 

Another bludger soared over his head, and he grimaced at the lecture their team captain would give them after the game. Naturally, Ignis wanted them to perform their best, and this was clearly an off day. Being bludgeoned in the face wasn't an adequate enough excuse for failing his team.

 

He scanned the pitch looking for Iris, spotting her hovering close to the staff section. Not far away, the headmistress, was watching the game closely as well.

 

Iris, though, was scanning, looking for the fluttering gold same as he was. Her usual kind expression gone, in its place one of determination, and grit. It was one of those expressions that made it painfully obvious that she and Gladio were siblings.

Noctis sighed. He knew he needed to focus on the game or he was going to get locked out of the dormitory tonight. He pulled the handle of his broom and began to navigate the stadium in earnest to catch the snitch. He flew toward the Slytherin student section careful to avoid another bludger zooming overhead. The pain in his face was all the more obvious as he sped up, the wind agitating the injury. He glanced in every direction he could think of, just praying to the gods that he would see the snitch before she would.

 

He soared toward the goalposts the very instant he saw it. For a second, he saw the complete figure of the snitch as it hovered in the air. The small ball hovering at the spot midway down the middle goal post. He didn’t even chance to glace at Iris to see if she had spotted it. He took the opportunity and dove. He was still a good distance away. Lifting his right arm off the handle of his broom, Noctis stretched his arm out... and he was just half a second from victory for his team, when he heard another bludger zooming toward him.

 

He pulled into a barrel roll and pulled right to avoid another injury. Out of his peripheral vision, he saw Gladio rocking back on his broom laughing, beaters bat in his right hand. Noctis remained determined on his pursuit, and corrected his broom to fly where he  _ hoped  _ the snitch had gone. His face having formerly gone numb from the pain and the speed, it suddenly itched from the blood that had dried on his skin.

 

His lungs were burning, reminding him he had to breathe regardless of the game. He heard the cheers from another goal being scored, but wasn’t aware of what team it was. It didn’t matter now, because he knew he was going to close this game, and come out with victory. His hand was still outstretched when he felt the flutter against the palm of his hand. He closed his fingers fast, and hard against the metal; so hard that he was sure his fingers would have tiny cuts from the ball.

 

It didn’t matter. He had caught the snitch; the game was over. He pulled the handle of his broom up, and shoved his hand in the air, two fingers holding the snitch in place, but enough to show the game had been won. He felt a surge of pride in himself for this win. The rivalry between the two houses was intense, and it was a battle against the two strong teams.

 

He heard the cheers from the crowd, and Talcott’s voice ring out, “Slytherin seeker Noctis Caelum catches the snitch, giving adding one-hundred-and-fifty points to their score. That brings them to 220 to Gryffindor’s 80. Slytherin Wins!”

 

Noctis smiled out flying around the pitch with his team in victory before angling the broom toward the ground below to land with a soft thud on the grass. His team beside him, and the Gryffindor’s landing across from them.

 

Iris now no longer in the mindset of ‘’defeat the enemy’’ she ran over and went to hug Noctis. The congratulations that was forming on her lips died taking in the state of Noctis' face. Suddenly, he remembered that he was not a welcome sight, and the adrenaline rushed off, reminding him of the pain searing through his face.

 

Ignis’ lithe figure came from behind Noctis, and put two hands on his shoulder better to assess what had drawn the gasp from Iris, and to assess the damage. His glasses sliding down his nose a fraction of an inch. He straightened back up, and adjusted his glasses. “I can fix this for you, but I don’t have potions down here. It’ll be less painful if you just go see Ms. Elshett. That’ll be more than a simple healing spell. The hospital wing is better equipped than I am here at the moment,“ Ignis advised, his voice calm and commanding.

 

In that moment, Noctis’s best friend scurried over to them, having had to come from across the pitch. He made a small strangled noise at seeing Noctis’ face, Noctis internally groaned. He couldn’t possibly look that bad, though he guessed he’d have to wait to find out.

 

Prompto’s eyes looked wider behind the large circular glasses that lay on his face, magnifying the shock in his eyes roaming Noctis’s face. Prompto tipped over the end of Ravus’ broom as he made his way to Noctis. His hands rose up as though they were going to cup his face, stopped short, and then awkwardly fell to play with his tie, that he had hanging loosely undone around his neck. Prompto opened his mouth to speak and Ignis’ voice sounded instead.

 

“Perhaps Prompto can walk you to the infirmary, I’ll give you the post-match debriefing later, go attend to your injuries,” Ignis said with a smirk.

 

Prompto immediately looked up at Noctis trying to assess how much pain he was in. Noctis, knowing that Prompto was looking for signs of pain, smiled at him shaking his head. Noctis and Prompto had been best friends since the day they got on the train in their first year at Hogwarts. Prompto was searching for a place to sit, and Noctis had been completely alone at the end of the train. Children had been avoiding Noctis, and Noctis did not seek out company from others. He hadn’t had friends in his life up to that point, people avoiding him constantly and thinking that he was odd.

 

That day, Prompto had tripped and practically fell into the compartment when he slid the door open. Noctis had shot forward to try to stop him from falling on him, but Prompto had managed to use the door as leverage. He’d asked if he could sit with him, as he couldn’t bear to sit with his brother, and he didn’t know anyone else. Noctis could still see the expectation on his face, that he would say ‘no’. Noctis had nodded, giving young Prompto a small smile, and they had been inseparable ever since.

 

They had started walking up toward the castle, and Prompto was giving him a play by play of the game from his point of view. He had his camera, a muggle camera that he had enchanted to create magical photos, slung around his neck. He waved his arms dramatically through his reenactment leading up to Noctis’s accident. He lightly shoved Noctis on the shoulder and said, “Gladio said he was going to be on his game today, but I didn’t think that meant making you have an entirely new face.”

 

Noctis chuckled, “He really doesn’t want to lose the House Cup again.”

 

Prompto’s eyes lit up and he smiled, ‘’ Well at this rate they're gonna to have to beat Ravenclaw, and Loqi has already assured me he’s going for blood.”

 

The two boys climbed the stone steps to the front doors. Doors that, in the muggle realm, would be too heavy to be opened by one person, and should have made the stereotypical groans from the age. However, the enchantments—much like the enchantments to many other things in the castle—allowed the boys enter easily.  They padded their way down a smaller corridor that would lead to the hospital wing, where the nurse could tend to Noctis. Then, afterward, Noctis could share a celebratory feast for their victory over Gryffindor with his best friend in the Great Hall. For the time being Noctis didn’t have many concerns, and it made him feel peaceful despite the dull ache in the center of his face. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite Liz basically wrote it after all the editing she had to do for me. Thank you for being my person. 
> 
> I may add more to it, but only for the fun of it. :)


End file.
